Computer applications include a large number of operations. An operation is utilized by user input instructing a processor to execute instructions for performance of the operation. Such user input is often provided via a graphical user interface in which is displayed menus including selectable menu items. Selection by a user of a menu item is interpreted by the processor as an instruction to perform an operation to which the selected menu item corresponds.
It is conventional to provide selectable operations of an application in multiple menus according to defined categories. For one or more of the menus, further cascading menus are provided in an hierarchical manner, as shown in FIG. 1. Often only the menu categories, without the corresponding menus, are initially displayed. Then in response to selection of a displayed category, the corresponding cascading menu is displayed. Often, a menu includes 3 or more cascading levels in its hierarchy.
Conventionally, a cascading menu remains displayed only as long as its parent menu item remains selected. While a first menu item of a menu of a particular hierarchical level is selected, selection within the menu of another menu item causes deselection of the previously selected menu item. When a parent menu item of a cascading menu is deselected, the cascading menu is removed from display.
Because of the fleeting nature of the display of cascading menus, searching for particular menu items is often a time consuming trial and error experience, especially for occasional users who are unfamiliar with the available menu items and/or their positions within the menu hierarchy. Further, even for those who are familiar with the available menu items and their positions within the menu hierarchy, selection of a menu item is often difficult because inadvertent movement of a mouse cursor from a selected parent menu item to another menu item causes removal from display of the desired cascading menu.